blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8: The Sweeping Cat
Synopsis Sven Vollfied, Eve, and Train Heartnet, who is now a sweeper, pursue their next target: Igor Planter. Summary Six months after Train Heartnet joined Sven Vollfied and Eve, the trio has problems to obtain money. They head to a new town, Desburg, to catch their next target: Igor Planter. Eve challenge Train to see who will catch Igor first. Somewhere, a group of criminals are stealing money with the help of their boos' new power. The boss' body suddenly explodes, much to their shock. The next day, Igor Planter is reading the news, before returning to his work. Rinslet Walker, disguised as Elena, is attending a party held by the Rich Man. She excuses herself and heads to another room where she steals a secret file. The now drunken rich man catches her, so she ties him up and leaves. As she is leaving, she is stopped by a man,who knows her true identity. They sit down and the man introduces himself as Jenos Hazard, Number VII of Chronos. He tells Rinslet about the evets of the past six months and hires her to steal the Spirit drink, given out by the Apostles of the Stars to criminals who eventually die. Rinslet agrees. The police arrive to arrest the thief, so the two run away. Rinslet interrogates one of the criminals from the recent robbery. He tells her everything he knows: Two people, a man with a top hat and a young woman, freed his boss and made him drink a strange drink that gave him powers and died. Rinslet then checks the map to see that the two mysterious people's next destination is Desburg. At Desburg, Igor is visited by the two people who freed him from jail, Charden Flamberg and Kyoko Kirisaki, who inform him that the fight against Chronos will begin soon, but Igor wants to live peacefully. The trio of sweepers arrive at Desburg and head to a near-by restaurant where they meet Tanya. Moments later, Rinslet arrives and is surprised to see Sven and Eve again, and even more surprised to see Train. She and Sven talk before realizing that they are pursuing the same man. Charden and Kyoko persuade a hesitant Igor to drink the spirit water, telling him that he will either gain powers or die. Igor is still hesitant, so they leave. After Tanya tells him Igor's location, Eve sets out to catch him. After accidentally stepping on a plant, Igor loses his cool and drinks the spirit water, causing him to transform into a plant monster. He attacks Eve and seemingly has the upper hand, until Train, Sven and Rinslet arrive. A fight breaks out and ends with Train shooting Igor's necklace, sending it into his shoulder. Igor dies and the four head back to the restaurant to eat.Seeing their financial struggles, Rinslet offers them to work with her. Character Appearances Trivia *As it is winter, that would suggest that the previous seven episodes took place around June. *Train sold his old jacket (despite it being good for keeping him warm) likely because he wanted to ditch his last memento of his time in Chronos. *The face of the White Cat is seen on Tanya's pen. *This episode starts the running gag of Tanya running into Sven and the others at restaurants. *The criminal Rinslet was interrogating resembled Bayard, but there is no evidence that it is really him. Category:Media Category:Anime [[Category:Episodes